Truth Comes Out
by shawna.m.oglesby
Summary: What if your best friend is the only thing that keeps you alive. Strong Ryder/Mike friendship Tike RyderOC included
1. Chapter 1

Mike was doing a dance so he can apply to one of the best dance schools in the country. He finsihed the dance and looked shocked as the football team came in

"So Chang here is a male ballarina" one of the team mates said

"Hey its for an audtion for a college I'm aplying tO " Mike half yelled

"No you were dancing so that makes you a fag" another football player said before pushing Mike down to the ground

Mike looked up and saw the team started throwing punches and kicks. He also heard a strange sound in his knee. After the football team was done beating the crap out of him they left. Ryder Lynn was walking down the hall to get his books. When he looked in the studio he ran in and called 911. He started making sure Mike was ok as he held the phone up to his

"911 whats your emergency" the girl said

"Hi my friend got beat up and it doesn't look good" Ryder said about crying

"Kid where is your location at" she said

"McKinley High school in the dance studio" Ryder said

"OK kid we sent someone to your location"

Ryder hung up and saw Mrs Pillsbury.

"Hey is he ok" she asked

"No I called 911 and their on their way" Ryder said

"Ill go wait for them out front" she said leaving

Ryder grabbed Mike's hand and sighed. After class the glee club was walking to class when they saw a body on the ground.

"What happened" Kitty said worried

"I don't know but lets go" Marley said

Ryder was at the hospital with mike. He clearly wanted to punch the football team because why pick on mike just because he dances. He looked at the window humming a song he heard. He turned around and saw mikes mom and younger brother

Hey how is he his mom asked

I don't know I left after they said they needed to run some tests Ryder said

Ryder your a great friend to him. Ever since he started dancing he's felt like an outsider. People bullying him calling him names. He's wanted to kill himself so many times. When tina broke up with him he was a mess. I tried everything to make him happy and you saved him and I wanna thank you his mom said

Ryder smiled as she hugged him. He looked over and saw the doctor.

Ok you guys ready to hear the verdict the doctor said

Ryder held on to Ryan and nodded. His mom also nodded and smiled.

Ok so we did a cat scan and found he has a severe concussion but that will heal within a week and also we found his knee was dislocated from when he fell so he's ready to go and be warned he might be still fading in and out of conciseness it's a sign the doctor said leading them to the room

Hey mike said softly

Hey big bro Ryan said

So you ready to go his mom asked

Ya mike said slowly getting off the bed

Ryder smiled and went to help his best friend. In the car mike fell asleep. Ryder noticed how mikes mouth was bleeding

Mrs Chang uh mikes mouth is bleeding Ryder said looking at the sleeping teen

Ok at least were not far from the dentist she said while turning

At the dentist they decided to pull the teeth that were bugging him. After Ryder set mikes backpack by the door and realized he left mike in the car. He went and got him he set him in bed. He left knowing his friend was in good hands


	2. Chapter 2

Mike woke up and felt something wired in his mouth. He texted his mom to come to his room

Hey sweetie what's up she asked

What happened he wrote on a sheet of paper

Well you were in the hospital then Ryder told me your mouth was bleeding so they took the teeth that were knocked out out and you were out like a like. Sweetie are you ok now she said as he nodded

Mike stared at his cealing knowing today was gonna be boring. He grabbed a book he had laying on his night stand and started reading. Three hours later he woke up to his mom talking to someone

Michael dear you have a guest. Ryder dear go up to see him she said

Mike heard footsteps and smiled as Ryder appeared

Hey mike said

Hey so how are you feeling Ryder said

Better jaw hurts like crap though mike said

That's good I missed you today Ryder said

I missed being at school mike said

So are you really ok Ryder asked

No I'm stressed out and my dad isn't helping Ryder my dad hates me mike said

Why would he hate you Ryder said while sitting on a chair mike had in his room

He doesn't want me to live out my dreams. All the buries I have those aren't from football their from my dad mike said

Mike why don't you tell anyone Ryder said while shutting the door and before sitting back down

I told my mom that's why they got a divorce and I have to spend every other weekend with him so I'm screwed now so im somewhat glad i have this concussion it was my weekend so ryan has to go mike said

Where does he live at Ryder asked

On 6th mike said

Good because I live on 5th so next time you go over have my number on speed dial Ryder said smiling

Mike smilied and saw his mom.

Hey you guys hungery she said

The boys nodded and smiled

Great ill order pizza for you guys mike do you wanna come downstairs she asked

Ya I do mike said before she left

How are you gonna get down thier Ryder asked

Easy slide down mike said while grabbing his crutches

When did you get those Ryder asked

Had them I had a soccer accident and ya mike said while leaving the room

Ryder smiled at him as he slid down the stairs. Mike got up and smiled at the two.

So what are you doing about your dads this weekend his mom asked

Ill go mike said while getting on the couch with his brother

Are you sure I don't want you dying she said

I have a plan don't worry mike said while looking at Ryder coming downstairs

What Ryder said

My dad remember mike said

Oh ya mrs Chang you have nothing to worry about I live near his dad so don't worry it Ryder said while sitting in a chair

The three guys ate and watched tv

What you guys watching mikes mom asked

Some show Ryan was watching mike said

Well I gotta go so Mike will you be at school tommrow Ryder asked

Ya most likely I will Mike said while getting up

Ryder got up and grabbed his stuff. Mike went upstairs knowing tommrow is going to be fun


	3. Chapter 3

Glee chapter 3

The glee club was waiting for mr schu to come when they saw a sight they never saw before

Mike what happened to you and where were you yesterday Blaine asked

Mike looked at Ryder and sighed knowing he's been there since the beginning of this

Home because I sort of got beat up by the football team. Puck Finn Sam Jake why didn't you come help. I was left helpless and defenseless Mike said almost crying

Guys you should feel bad you know why because if I didn't find mike when I did he'd most likely be dead by now Ryder said

Jake looked at his brother and his friend. He smiled at Ryder knowing mike had a friend like him

What are your injuries and I can tell something happened to your leg since your on crutches Sam said

Well I had a severe concussion so I can't dance for at least a week. Also I dislocated my knee so thats at least three weeks. So I'm out of dance for at least a good month. I Also I had a few teeth knocked out so my mouth was all swollen from it, and my jaw hurts like crap. Don't worry I have my friend from dance class who is gonna come help with choreography mike said

Who Marley asked

Me a girl said

Shawna you are doing it Ryder asked

Yes I am if you have a problem with it deal with it. Or leave Shawna said

Ryder hid his face and smiled knowing his best friend was running choreography.

Ok sorry I'm late let's get started Mike are you ok mr schu asked

Ya mike said

Ok great let's get started he said

Mr schu I have something I want to sing Ryder said

Then what's stopping you come on he said

Ryder smiled and came up

This song is dedicated to my best friend. He may not be the guy you think but he's always there when you need him Ryder said looking at mike

**When your day is long**  
**And the night, the night is yours alone**  
**When you're sure you've had enough of this life**  
**Well, hang on**

**Don't let yourself go**  
**'Cause everybody cries**  
**And everybody hurts, sometimes**

**Sometimes everything is wrong**  
**Now it's time to sing along**  
**When your day is night alone, hold on**  
**When you feel like letting go, hold on**  
**If you think you've had too much of this life**  
**Well, hang on**  
**'Cause everybody hurts**  
**Take comfort in your friends**  
**Everybody hurts**  
**Don't throw your hand, oh no**  
**Don't throw your hand**  
**If you feel like you're alone**  
**No, no, no, you're not alone**

**If you're on your own in this life**  
**The days and nights are long**  
**When you think you've had too much of this life**  
**To hang on**

**Well, everybody hurts**  
**Sometimes, everybody cries**  
**Everybody hurts, sometimes**  
**And everybody hurts, sometimes**  
**So hold on**

Mike looked at Ryder and smiled and hopped on one foot to hug him. Ryder smiled and helped him to his seat. Tina looked hurt knowing she was part of his pain and suffering. After glee mike was at his locker and he heard a voice

Tina mike said surprised

Mike I'm sorry you went through all this pain and suffering. You're truly amazing and I don't know how you kept this from us tina said

Tina you have no idea what esle is going on trust me and I thought you went back to Artie Mike said while closing his locker

Mike I am with him but i still care about you Tina said

Ryder met up with Mike at his locker

Hey Ryder said

Hey Mike said

Mike and Ryder went to Spainish but before they got to class they got a slushie in the face

"Cold" Mike screamed

"Ya hurts" Ryder said before the two got pulled into the girls bathroom

"relax i'll help you guys" Shawna said while cleaning them up

"Why do you always have save me from getting in trouble" Ryder said while whipping his face

"I dont know but its true" Shawna said

After the guys got cleaned up they went home since Spanish was their last class. Mike was packing for his dad's with Ryder.

Nervous Ryder asked

Ya but I'm ready for whatever happens Mike said while grabbing a teddy bear

Michael Chang you have a teddy bear Ryder said acting surprised

I had this since i was little. I had to get my tonsils removed and the nurse gave me this and I kept it. I named it Waffle. " Mike said

Waffle really Mike really

Hey it wasnt that long ago ok


	4. Chapter 4

Mike got to his dads house and smiled. He winced in pain knowing he is going to get out of this. He went downstairs and was thrown on the floor by his dad

Dad your drunk mike said

Shut up you little freak he said before getting slapped in the face

Dad you can't do this I'm already hurt as Is mike screamed

Oh how his dad said

I have a concussion and also a dislocated knee mike said

His dad pulled him up and dragged him upstairs. Mike was thrown on his bed and tied to the posts. Mike grabbed his phone as soon as his dad left. He called Ryder and tried to get untied

R mike you ok  
M no it's just began so  
R bro don't worry

Mike hid his phone and tried to get untied

Michael Michael Michael you know that's not gonna work right his said appearing in the room

Dad please mike said before his dad taped his mouth shut

There now you won't be to scream when I do this his dad said while grabbing a needle and poking it into his arm

Mike struggled to stay awake but couldn't. Ryder was leaving when he saw jake and Marley

Hey what's up jake asked

Gotta go save mike Ryder said

What happened marley said

His dad Ryder said before walking

Oh my god so you mean those screams I hear every other weekend are mike poor thing jake said while following him

Ya and it's getting worse Ryder said

Come on we gotta save him Marley said

The three went and looked at the window

Whose first jake said

Me then you jake marley you stay down here and call the cops ok Ryder said as they nodded

Ryder started climbing. He got in and looked at jake who kissed Marley for good luck. Marley called the cops and sighed. Ryder looked around and heard a muffled cry for help. Jake opened the closet and saw mike tied up and looking hurt

Mike are you ok Ryder said

No my dad he mike said

He what mike jake said

Mike whispered it to Ryder who looked shocked. They heard sirens and were glad. Mike was at home in bed and he sighed

Mike your strong you know that Ryder said

Ya but after what happened I feel weaker mike said

So that's why when I told your mom she's pressing for your case you are out of this Ryder said

Mike sighed and fell asleep. Ryder covered him up and went downstairs.

Ryder I wanna thank you. Mike is lucky to have a friend like you. He needs someone his mom said

So what about school Ryder asked

Well he's gonna be homeschooled for awhile I wanna make sure he's mentally and physically alright she said

What about Ryan does he know

Later were gonna wait till mike is ready to talk about it

Hey Ryder Ryan said

Hey little dude Ryder said

Ryder once again thanks mike is so lucky to have you as a friend she said

Your welcome mrs Chang and to be honest I know what mike went through. Same thing happened to me wen I was younger Ryder said before she hugged him

Mom what's going on Ryan asked

Now or never right Ryder asked

Ya wanna go get mike she said

Ryder nodded and went and got him. Ryan went and sat down. Mike came down with Ryder and sighed

Mommy is Mikey ok Ryan asked

No Ryan he's not she said

What happened Ryan said worried

Well baby bro daddy did something horrible to me mike said

We can tell him right Ryder asked before getting up and answering the door

Mike nodded and whispered it to Ryan. Ryan crawled up on mikes lap and hugged him. Mike smiled knowing his little brother is going to be ok

Mike you have someone here or people here to see you Ryder said

Mike held his baby brother and went to the door.

Hey you guys mike said to jake and marley

Hey we brought you food since we figured your mom won't cook jake said

And I brought you cookies so you can eat your troubles away marley said

Mike took the cookies and his brother to the kitchen.

So you better now bro jake asked mike

Ya I'm being homeschooled for awhile so I can work on getting physically and mentally better mike said

Good and you want to play some video games Ryder said

Why so I can kick your butt jake said

Mike smiled and grabbed the cookies. The boys played video games. Marley was upstairs with mikes little brother. After awhile she tucked the little one in to bed. She came back down and saw the three boys sleeping. She saw mike curled up on the couch hugging a pillow. Ryder was sprawled out on a chair. Then their was jake who was on the floor. She went upstairs to mikes room and fell asleep their


	5. Chapter 5

Monday the glee club was filing in when Ryder stayed back with someone

Ok guys listen up you guys you may be wondering what happened with mike he's ok but he won't be in school for awhile so here to say something is his mom and Ryder mr schu said before the two came in

Ryder grabbed jake and sighed

Guys the reason why mike won't be in school is because he was sexual assaulted by his dad. So when we rescued him he was weak. You guys being on the football team the team is only making him weaker so he not only needs a break physically but he needs on mentally and and emotionally Ryder said

Ya and bro I thought you were friends with mike not trying to make the bullying worse jake said

Puck looked at Sam and Finn and sighed. Ryder and jake sat down and sighed. Mikes mom took the floor

Hi guys I just wanted to say thanks for being their for mike. He truly was right he loves you guys. He used this to escape the wrath of his dad. His dad was the typical parent who wanted mike to succeeded in life. So with your guys help we can help mike to reach his dreams his mom said

What's his dream Blaine asked

Well his biggest one is to be able to take a class under a famous choreographer and his other is to get into a big named dance college his mom said

Well I can help with the choreographer dream my cousin is one shawna said

And I know people at a bunch of people in famous dance schools Blaine said

So what is mike doing about school tina asked

Homeschool and tina would you mind tutoring him she asked

Sure tina said smiling

She left and Ryder got back up.

Guys and I forgot to say the song I sang last week was not only for mike it was related to me. I was sexually assaulted by my old babysitter Ryder said

When was this jake asked

Awhile ago Ryder said before leaving

Shawna followed him and smiled

Ryder you wanna know something she said

What Ryder said

I love you

Ryder looked shocked at the news.


	6. Chapter 6

Shawna I will go out with you Ryder said

Shawna kissed him and smiled. After school mike was sleeping after 4 hours of non stop school work. When he heard something. It was footsteps. When he woke up he saw Finn and puck

What are you guys doing here mike asked

We came to say sorry. Mike we didn't mean to hurt you. We just if we stood up to those guys we would be dead Finn said

My brother knocked some sense into me. We also brought you something to puck said

What could it be mike said

Finn brought in balloons and cards. Mike looked shocked and smiled. Finn and puck gave mike a hug

Guys I'm sorry I snapped the other day mike said

It's ok dude and we better get going your expecting a lot of company today Finn said

Mike smiled as they left. Few minutes later after reading a few cards he heard a knock. He saw Ryder and shawna

Ok when did this happen mike asked seeing the couple

Like a few minutes before glee club and I'm in it now shawna said before handing him flowers

You sing shawna you are as worse as me mike said

Ya but she's are choreographer till you get back Ryder said

And I will miss you at school Mikey shawna said

Really that nickname mike said

Ya it's been are nickname since you were little shawna said

You guys knew each other Ryder said

Ya dance and we've been neighbors since we were little mike said

True so how's school going and Tina's coming over at 7 so be prepared Ryder said

Good I spent one hour doing each of the following AP history AP chemistry AP cal and English mike said

Mikey are you sure you're ok you've been off in dance which are you going to go this week shawna said

Ya I have to Jared and you said you'd help me with my audition video mike said

For what Ryder a asked

This big agency that we both wanna join shawna said

Ryder smiled and left the flowers in the kitchen. Shawna hugged her neighbor and left. Seven o clock came fast. Mike took a shower fast and waited for tina. He heard the doorbell and answered it. He knew it had to be tina. Marley brought her moms famous cookies. Jake brought a mixed cd of tracks he should choreograph. Sam came and promised that if someone touched him he would kill them. Mike answered the door and their stood a beautiful tina

Mike can we talk about us before we get started tina asked


End file.
